Old friends
by flameeshadoww
Summary: *Note* Ravage is my TFP Oc and there is a lot of ooc-ness in this story- Bumblebee's old friend arrives on earth, and decides to join the autobots.Bumblebee is happy that his friend has joined the team. But the other autobots are wary about this new recruit, especially when they start to see some change's in bumblebee. (I am not very good with descriptions.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so ravage is my TFP OC and NOT the one from the movie. In this story there is going to be a father-son relationship between optimus and bumblebee because i like their father-son relationship. :). Also there is going to be some ooc-ness, especially with bumblebee since i have made it so he and ravage were, "bff's".This is my first 'real' story so sorry if there are any mistakes or if it's bad. :)**  
**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

It was night time in jasper and the desert landscape was barren. Except for the sound of a motorcycle engine. Driving across the desert floor was a dark blue motorcycle with some yellow and flames on it. The motorcycle also had no driver which was odd, according to humans. The motorcycle drove until it came to a sure there wasn't anyone coming up or down the road, the dark blue motorcycle drove onto the road and started driving in the right direction. Well more like speeding. But unknown to the motorcycle, it was being followed by another motorcycle. A navy blue one.

Arcee's P.O.V

I followed behind the passenger less motorcycle, already knowing that it was a cybertronian. Back at base the monitor had gone off showing an unknown cybertronian signal. We couldn't tell if it was a decepticon, or autobot. Bulkhead had taken all the kids today so me, bumblebee, and optimus went to go find out who this bot, or con, is. Bumblebee and optimus were a little ways up ahead in hiding. I had my holo-form on just in case any humans were to drive by, and so i wouldn't blow my cover.  
'What's with this bot?' i thought to myself. Then all of a sudden the motorcycle came to an abrupt stop, making me stop and spin a little, and drove off road.  
:Optimus, they drove off road, and it looks like they're heading toward your direction:  
:Thank you, arcee:  
Acree ended the conversation and drove toward optimus's location.

Optimus's P.O.V

I waited in silence in my hiding spot between two very large boulders. Then i heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and saw the dark blue bike speeding across the desert. I drove out of my hiding spot and drove after the unknown mech or femme. The dark blue motorcycle in front of me sped up considerably making me speed up as well. Then the bike stopped all together. I didn't have any time to stop and ended up making a sharp turn and spinning. I heard the sound of a faint chuckle and the unknown cybertronian sped off once more. Just then arcee came into view and stopped next to me.  
"You ok optimus?" arcee asked.  
"I'm fine."  
:Bumblebee, there heading you way.:  
:Got it.:  
"Come one arcee. Lets get to bumblebee's location so we can assist him if need be."

Bumblebee's P.O.V

I drove down the road, toward to where optimus and arcee were, and this mysterious cybertronian.  
'Maybe i can get this gut by surprise.' I thought to myself. But i was abruptly brought out of my thoughts as a dark blue motorcycle was speeding toward me. I panicked, and knowing i didn't have enough time to stop i drove off road, transforming in the process. The blue motorcycle also drove off road but didn't transform. I picked my self off the ground and brought out my weapons. I walked cautiously towards the motorcycle.  
("Who are you?") i asked with my weapons still pointed at the down motorcycle. A minutes of silence went by until i heard laughter. Then the motorcycle transformed in front of me to reveal a femme who had her weapons drawn as well.  
But my optics only widened in surprise as i realized who she was.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

Ravage's P.O.V

I stood with my weapons out facing this unknown mech. Although he does look familiar.

"Are you just going to stand there the whole time?" I asked a littlebit harsh.

("..Ravage?") My optics widened.

"uh...do I know you?" I saw a little bit of hurt flash in his lowered his weapons.

("You don't remember me?") I only looked at him with a confused expression.

("It's me..Bumblebee.") I lowered my weapons and my optics widened as memories of me and bumblebee hanging out

or just talking or something flashed through my processor.

"Bumblebee!" Before bumblebee had time to respond I tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Dude I missed you so much! No offense but I thought you were dead." bumblebee rolled his optics.

("Geez thanks.") We both laughed as we got up.

("How did you get here on earth?") I was abut to answer but was cut off by two engines.

That truck and motorcycle that were following me earlier were driving towards us. Then they both transformed to reveal

another femme and a very tall mech. I jumped behind bumblebee when they brought out there weapons. Bumblebee

raised his hands for them to stop.

("It's ok she's not a 'con!") bumblebee explained. They lowered their weapons a little bit but still looked a little wary.

Arcee looked at me.

"I don't see any autobot insignia on her." That's when I piped in.

"That's because I don't have any insignia's on me. autobot or decepticon." I explained.

"Then how do we know we can trust you?" arcee glared at me.

"Umm...because I know bumblebee?" I gave a nervous smile. Arcee still glared at me.

("Trust me, we can trust her.") bumblebee butted in. The tall mech

had retracted his weapons and walked toward me. The tall mech stopped in front of me.

"My name is optimus prime. You already know arcee and

bumblebee." He motioned towards them with his servo. "I am the

leader of a team of autobots here on earth. I believe what

bumblebee say's about you not being a threat. So will you be

willing to join my team of autobots here on earth?" My optics

widened a little bit at the offer. I could see bumblebee nodding his

helm yes at me behind optimus. I cracked a small smile.

"Um, ok. i'll join your team." I saw bumblebee give me a thumbs up

and I gave out a little laugh. Optimus only nodded his helm at me.

I saw him reach for his com. link button on the side of his helm.

Then a big green swirling portal opened up behind me. I jumped

back a little, surprised by it's sudden appearance. Optimus and

arcee walked passed me and disappeared through the green portal.

("Come on won't hurt you.") bumblebee grabbed my servo and walked us both to the portal.

"Oh ya cause i can totally trust you." I rolled my optics and we both

laughed as we entered the portal.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. but i promise the next chapter will be**

**much longer because ravage meets the humans. And miko's going**

**to have a lot of questions.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

Ravage's P.O.V

Bumblebee and i walked through the green portal, which closed behind us. I felt a little bit uncomfortable as everyone in the base was looking at me. "So we get another new bot? Cool!" I saw a black and pink haired female human stand at the edge of the platform she was on. She looked at me with a semi-big smile and wide eyes. It was a little creepy.  
"Miko don't scare her." Another human, this time a raven haired male, walked up next to miko. He was followed by another human male, but this one was smaller and had brown hair and glasses.  
Miko ignored the other human.  
"Whats your name? What do you turn into? How did you get here? How many con's have you killed?" Miko bombarded me with questions.  
"She can answer your questions later, miko. Right now i have to do a scan on her to make sure nothings wrong." A White and red bot motioned me over to what i presume was the medical area.  
As i walked over , a white,blue, and red bot was leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed.  
"Don't worry he does this to every new 's smokescreen by the way." The bot gave a cheeky grin. I just ignored it and continued walking on.  
"Alright sit down."  
I sat down on one of the medical berth's. To be honest i never really liked any thing that had to do with doctors.  
'Maybe it has something to do with that horror movie i watched a while ago that had a psycho murdering doctor in it.' I shuddered. I still remember every detail of the movie.  
"Alright i need you to lay down." I did that. Then the medic grabbed a machine and brought it over me. It had a green light flash out and scan down my body. After it was done with it's scanning, he pulled it away.  
"Alright, every thing seem's fine with you. The only thing that i suggest is that you grab some energon before recharge." I got up from the berth.  
"Thanks... um"  
"Ratchet."  
"Thanks ratchet." I walked out of the med-bay and into the main room again. Bumblebee was over with the humans, looking at them looking at a small human tv. I walked over to bumblebee.  
"What are you doing?" I looked at the tv and saw two cars racing. ("Watching raf ,my charge, and miko play video games.") Bumblebee explained. I looked back at the tv. The game didn't seem very interesting.  
"Yes! In your face raf!" Miko jumped up and cheered as she won. "Alright now, it's time to ask you some questions!" Miko pointed at me as she put down the controller.  
"umm...ok." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Alright first, whats your name?"  
"Ravage."  
"What do you turn into?"  
"A motorcycle."  
"How many decepticons have you killed?"  
"Ummm...I don't know. maybe one or two."  
"Thats it? lame!"  
"Well i didn't spend a lot of time on the battle-field." I murmured.  
"Why not?" Raf, who had been listening, asked.  
"Well, I was usually only sent on scouting missions. The most experienced and skilled fighters went out on the battle-field."  
"So you never went out on the battle-field?"  
"No i did. But i didn't exactly have my spark set on killing every 'con."  
"Alright next question!" miko was getting bored with this conversation.  
"What was your family like back on cybertron?"  
"My family?"  
"Ya you know, mom, dad, brother, sister, pets?" miko explained.  
"Uhh well i had a mom and a dad, I didn't have any brothers but i do have a twin sister named shadow, and for pets, we had two."  
"You have a sister? Is she here on earth?" raf asked.  
"I'm actually not sure where she is. I haven't heard from her in a very long time. Have you heard from her 'bee?" bumblebee shook his helm no.  
"Hmm..well I know she's not dead."  
"How do you know if she's not dead if you haven't heard from her in a while?" Miko asked a little bit suspicious.  
"If she had died i would have felt it in my spark. Me and her are split-spark twins which means we share the same spark but it's like...cut in half and we each have one half. We both have a 'special' bond so we can feel what the other person is feeling, and we can talk through are bond."  
"So why don't you use your bond to find her?"  
I shook my helm.  
"It doesn't work that way. And plus she could've turned off her side of the bond."  
"well anyway, you said you had two pets." Miko asked.  
"huh oh ya, I had a pet that is similar to a wing-less dragon. His name was spit-fire and he turned into a miniture car."  
("Please tell me he's not here on earth!") bumblebee beeped. I laughed.  
"Are you still afraid of him bee? I smirked.  
("I'm not afraid of him it's just that every time i go near him he sets me on fire!") bumblebee beeped and raised his arms for dramatic affect.  
"Well it's not my fault he like's to set you on fire." ("Yes it is.")  
"How so?"  
("Because your a pyromatic! He probably learned that setting people on fire was ok from you!") bumblebee crossed his arms.  
"..true true."  
"Umm..your a pyromatic?" raf asked a little nervously.  
"Yup but don't worry i won't set you on fire."  
("Ya she only sets me on fire.") bumblebee huffed.  
I glared at him with a smirk.  
"Ok where were we...ah yes. My sister also had a pet. He was a lot smaller than spit-fire was so we had to keep them separated. His name was little sparks. He was similar to a cat. But his head was similar to a scraplet, which scared a lot of people. especially bumblebee." I pointed at the yellow mech who glared at me.  
"When he first met little sparks he was scared out of his spark." I started laughing.  
("I wasn't that scared!")  
"Really? because you screamed like a little girl and fell backwards." Miko started laughing and raf was trying very hard not to laugh at the image of his guardian screaming like a little girl and falling backwards.  
("Ok now i feel like your just insulting me!") bumblebee said in mock hurt. Now all three of us were laughing.  
"Come on 'bee, we got to take the humans home." Arcee and bulkhead walked over to us.  
"Awwww! But i have so much questions i need to ask!" miko whined.  
"And you can ask them tomorrow." Bulkhead said as he transformed and opened his door. arcee also transformed and drove out of base once jack was on her. bulkhead was next to leave.  
("I got to take raf home. i'll be back in a little bit.") bumblebee transformed and let the small human get inside of him before driving out of base.  
"Ravage." I turned around to see optimus walking towards me.  
"Now that the humans are gone, I will be asking you some questions of my own."  
"Umm...ok."  
"How much training did you have?"  
"I'm guessing you mean combat training. I only had like a day or two of that kind of training. Why is that bad?"  
"No it is not bad. See Bulkhead and arcee have been training bumblebee more, so this would be a good time for you to join him with training. And it may be a lot easier for bumblebee to train with someone closer to his own age."  
I nodded my helm. "Alright."  
"Bumblebee will be showing you your room when he gets back." I nodded my helm. optimus turned around and walked down the hall, probably to his berth room. As soon as he left that other bot, smokescreen, came over.  
"Hey."  
I raised an optic ridge at him.  
"I don't think i caught your name."  
"Name's ravage."  
smokescreen nodded his helm in acknowledgement.  
a couple minutes of awkward silence went by.  
"Hey maybe tomorrow i can show you around town. You know show you the human rules about driving."  
"You don't really look like someone who follows rules a lot."  
"neither do you." "True, true. alright tomorrow you can show me around and 'teach' me these human rules." I did those air quotes at the word teach.  
smokescreen rolled his optics. Just then arcee, bulkhead and bumblebee drove in.  
"I see you met smokescreen. We apologize in advance if he bored you with his talking." Arcee smirked as smokescreen glared at her.  
"I don't know about you guys but i'm heading in for recharge." Bulkhead stretched his arms and yawned as he walked towards his room. arcee and smokescreen murmured in agreement and walked to their own berthrooms.  
("Come on ravage i got to show you to your room.") I followed bumblebee down the hall.  
("Thats arcee's room, bulkheads is over their, optimus's room is next to ratchets right there, smokescreen's room is over there, my room is up here, and your room is across from mine.") we stopped in front of both of our doors. i opened mine and looked inside. There was a night-stand next to my berth and a bureau like thing against the wall.  
"Roomy." I turned to look at bumblebee.  
("Night ravage") bumblebee waved and went into his room. I went into my room and closed the door. I flopped down on top of the berth. I flipped over onto my back. 'This is going to be a long night.'

**1:28 In The Morning.**

I rolled over on my berth onto my side. Nope. i rolled onto my other side. nope. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. i was tired. really tired

but i couldn't sleep. I knew why i couldn't sleep. I hated sleeping alone. I don't know why i do but i remember when i was younger i would sneak into my

sisters room at night and fall asleep either somewhere in her room, or on the edge of her berth. I got off of my berth and headed for the door. I opened the

door quiety and looked left and right down the hall. Nothing. I quietly closed my door an walked to bumblebee's door. thank primus he's across the hall

from me. I opened his door and closed it quietly behind me. The room was completely dark. I saw bumblebee sleeping on his berth. I started walking

quietly towards him, But i accidently stepped on something that was left on the floor and fell. Bumblebee sat up.  
("Ravage?what are you doing it's...like something in the morning.") bumblebee yawned.  
"Uhh..well i couldn't sleep." i gave a nervous smile.  
("Still can't sleep on your own?")  
"Well...ya." bumblebee sighed.  
("alright, you can spend the night in here with i don't have an extra berth in here so were gonna have to share a berth.")  
I jumped onto bee's berth and layed down next to him.  
("Night ravage.") bumblebee yawned and fell asleep.  
"Night 'bee." And for the first time that night i actually fell asleep.

* * *

**And Done! so that's the end of chapter 3. I told you i would make this chapter long! I got some 'interesting' things plan for the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for any future chapters, feel free to tell me! :3**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

Ravage's P.O.V

I opened my optics. It was 7:10 in the morning.  
"Bee?" I looked and saw that bumblebee was gone. I got off the berth, stretched my arms, and walked out of the room. I walked into the main room and saw bumblebee looking at the tv.  
"What are you doing?" I walked over next to him.  
("Watching cartoons.") I looked at the screen and saw a gray cat chasing a mouse.  
"Looks interesting."  
("Oh hey we have training today.") bumblebee beeped.  
"Training? Oh ya training. Wait that's today?" ("Yup. Arcee and bulkhead usually only train me on the days that the kids are at no training on the weekends.") Bumblebee got up.  
("Come on. Arcee and bulkhead should be back by now.") We walked down the hall to a empty storage room which served as the training room. Arcee and bulkhead were already there.  
" 'bout time you guys showed up." bulkhead said. "Alright today were going to test your fighting skills. Bumblebee your sparring with me, and ravage your sparring with bulkhead." Arcee broke us up into teams of two.  
"Don't worry kid, i'll go easy on ya." Bulkhead got into a fighting position. I snorted in response.  
"Pah-lease! I don't need you going all soft on me." I got into a fighting stance and smirked.  
"Alright but don't be complaining." And with that bulkhead made the first move. He ran at me, ready to punch me but i easily dodged it and managed to kick him in the side. Bulkhead stumbled a bit but didn't go down. I knew it would be hard to bring him down considering our size difference. 'He's to big for me to trip him.' I thought to myself. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of boxes and crates stacked up. I smirked as an idea came to mind. Bulkhead raced towards me again. I dodged his attack again and kicked him in the chest and did sort of a back flip while doing it. 'It seems that kicking him is my only advantage.' I knew if i tried to punch him i would probably end up spraining or breaking my servo. I ran over to the pile of boxes and crates and stood in front of it. Bulkhead didn't seem see my plan and once again ran at me. Once he was close enough, I jumped out of the way and Bulkhead crashed into the crates and boxes being buried by them. Bulkhead pushed the boxes off of him and stood up.  
"Well played newbie." I smirked. I looked behind me to see arcee and bumblebee coming our way.  
"Well bumblebee has improved in his combat. How's ravage's fighting skills?" arcee asked bulkhead.  
"She's got defensive moves down, but she needs some work with hand to hand combat." bulkhead patted me on the back a little to hard and i almost fell.  
"We'll work on that on Monday. for now you guys can go." Arcee dismissed us. As me and bumblebee were leaving, smokescreen was waiting at the entrance.  
"So ready for that drive?" smokescreen reminded me.  
"Oh ya. You were going to "teach" me the human rules of driving." I did those air quotes when i said the word teach.  
("Smokescreen's going to teach you the human rules of driving? I better come with you guys, just to make sure nothing goes wrong.") Bumblebee smirked at smokescreen when he glared at him.  
"Come on 'bee. It was just one human." "Woah, woah. what happened? Did he run over a human or something?"  
"What! I didn't run over any human!" smokescreen raised his servo's.  
"Then what happened?"  
("Well me and smokescreen were on patrol and he was speeding down the road so fast that he almost crashed into another car. Then a very pissed off human came out of the car and was walking toward's smokescreen threatening to 'destroy' him. And then smokescreen thinks it's ok to just transform in front of the human! and then i transformed and tried to stop smokescreen and the next thing you know the human takes a picture of us and post's it on the internet. luckily raf got it down though.") "Wow." I clapped my servo'. "Nice going smokey. Smart thinking there."  
"Oh shut up." Smokescreen huffed.  
I laughed. "Come on lets go for that drive."  
All three of us walked to the entrance of the base and transformed.  
("Oh ravage you might want to put on a holo-form. It would be kinda creepy to humans to see a driver-less motorcycle.") bumblebee pulled up next to me and beeped.  
"Huh? oh ya." I brought up my holo-form. It was a human female who looked to be about 16 or 17, had jeans on and a tank top, and also dark blue hair with golden yellow streaks in it. My holo-form also had a black helmet with flames on it.  
"Hey you guys ready to go or what!" smokescreen asked impatiently.  
"Hold on we're coming!" I yelled back at him.  
bumblebee left behind smokescreen and i left behind bumblebee.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

We Drove into the small town where miko, raf, and jack lived. despite the sunny weather, there wasn't really any humans around today.  
"Hey guys let's take a break from driving. my roof top is burning from this sun!" Smokescreen drove into the abandoned parking lot of a restaurant that didn't open until 12:00. And right now it was 10:27 A.M.  
Smokescreen parked in a parking slot that was heavily shaded. ravage parked next to him, and i parked next to her.  
"So rule number one about driving here, is the speed limit. If you go past it, then your most likey to get a ticket by the human police. And to get rid of it you have to pay human money. Or just call agent Fowler and he'll take care of it for you." Smokescreen explained "Who?"  
"Oh ya you haven't met agent Fowler yet. He's this human that works for the human military and was assigned to work with us or something. but watch out, he's not the friendliest human." Ravage laughed.  
"Anymore rules?"  
("Don't transform in front of humans. And keep your holo-form on when driving in public, even at night.") I explained. "I think i got that one down." Ravage chuckled.  
"Hey whats going on over there?" ravage spotted two muscle cars at a stop-light who were revving their engines. Then when the light turned green, they sped off.  
("Oh that's street racing.") "Street racing." ravage repeated.  
"Yup. and apparently optimus doesn't let us do it." Smokescreen explained.  
"Hey we should be heading back before the others start worry."  
'Oh yeah we didn't tell the others we were leaving.'  
We all pulled out of the parking lot and left in the order we came. smokescreen , then ravage, then me. Once we were out of the town and on the desert roads, ravage slowed down until she was next to me.  
"Hey bee."  
("what?")  
"We should go racing tonight."  
I almost stopped driving all together.  
("Ravage we can't. It's against the rules and plus if i get caught racing again, optimus would never let me leave the base un-supervised.") I explained, hoping that ravage would abandon the idea of racing.  
"Wait you went racing before?"  
("Ya. jack wanted to impress this girl by going racing with me and, lets just say it didn't end to well.") I explained.  
"come on bee! Nothing bad's gonna happen this time though! and plus we can just sneak out at night and get back before any one knows were gone!" ravage pleaded.  
("But ravage...")  
"Please bumblebee! We'll only go racing this one time." Ravage pleaded once more.  
("...Alright fine. But no one can know about it! not even the humans.") "YES!" ravage cheered and sped up a little bit.  
I sighed to myself.  
'I have a feeling that this will not end well.'

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4! I'm going to try and post the next chapter tonight since i might not be able to post any new chapters for the next couple of days.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

All three of us drove into base and transformed. I noticed that the humans were here earlier than normal. "Hey I thought they were suppose to be in school?" Smokescreen asked.  
"We had a half day today so we got out early." Jack explained.  
"Hey bee you want to play some video games? You can play to ravage!" Raf asked me and ravage eagerly "Sure!" ravage walked over to raf who was sitting on the small couch. "Bumblebee you want to go first?" raf asked.  
("uh..no ravage can go first.") "Alright." I watched as the two played. I was to busy thinking about tonight to play. 'What if optimus catch's us? We would be dead!' I thought to myself. 'But then again, it would only be this one time and racing is fun.' I thought about the pro's and con's of racing tonight.  
"Hey 'bee, you ok?" ravage asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts. some how I had wandered into the middle of one of the hallways.  
("Did i walk over here?") ravage nodded her helm yes.  
"You look as if somethings bothering you? Is it about racing tonight?" ("Shhhhh!") i shushed her.  
("Do you want the others to hear?") Ravage rolled her optics. "I'm pretty sure they can't hear us." I sighed.  
("Ya i was thinking about racing tonight. It's just that, what if optimus or any other bot finds out. We would be dead!") i explained.  
"Come on bee. No ones gonna find out. And plus it's only this one night." ravage draped her arm around my shoulder.  
"And plus it's going to be fun." I sighed again.  
("I guess your right.") "Aren't i always?" ravage smirked. I laughed.  
("Ya sure you are.") ravage started laughing.  
"Come on. lets get back to the others before they start to wonder where we are." We both walked back to the others.  
But what we didn't know was that miko had followed us and she heard everything.

**Ravage's P.O.V**

Are plans for tonight were perfect. Except for one little thing. The humans were staying the night at the base. Apparently jack had called his mom and his mom had called miko's and raf's parents and told them that they were staying over jacks house for the night. It was 9:58 P.M and according to bumblebee, the street races at night usually start at 10:30 P.M.  
("Ravage.") bumblebee whispered. we had managed to sneak away from the others. I don't think they will notice were gone since they were watching some horror movie. they would probably think that we got too scared and retreated to our rooms.  
("We got to leave now if were going to get into the race.") "I know that." I transformed and put on my holo-form. bumblebee transformed next and we both drove quietly to the entrance. Once out we drove onto the road. I followed bumblebee since he knew where the race was. 'This is going to be so much fun!' I thought to myself.  
"We almost there bee?" ("Yup. it's right down there.") we came to a small bridge and drove down the walls on the side of it. There were other humans here with muscle cars and other racing cars. I also noticed that i was probably the only one here with a motorcycle. Bee and i took our places behind two cars that were in front of the starting line.  
:You excited bee?: I commed.  
:A little:  
:Well that's not very convincing: I chuckled.  
:Well I'll be more excited once i beat you in this race!: bumblebee revved his engine challengely.  
:Oh really now. well it's on!: I revved my engine back.  
I notice that the race was starting. A human female went to the front of the line and had a small cloth in her hand. The announcer counted down to one, and once he said go, the human female dropped the cloth and we all took off. I drove past the car in front of me, smirking when i heard the human yell in anger inside his car. bumblebee was neck in neck with the car that was in front of him. I noticed that the other cars were catching up. I drove up in between bumblebee and the other car. I waved at bumblebee with my holo-form and sped up in front of him.  
("Oh it is on now!") bumblebee sped up so he was only a few inches behind me.  
'In your dreams bee!' I thought to myself as bumblebee tried to pass me and i kept blocking him. I could see the finish line up ahead. I Sped up even faster.

bumblebee had managed to drive up next to me. We were both neck in neck as we came to the finish line. We both passed the finish line in a cloud of dust, doing a little u-turn after crossing the line. Once all the other racers had crossed the line, the announcer announced the winner.  
"AND THE WINNER IS,...THE CHICK WITH THE MOTORCYCLE!" The announcer said through a mega-phone.  
"OH YA! In your face bumblebee!" I cheered and did donuts around bumblebee. bumblebee snorted.  
("Congrats come on. we got to get back to base before the others notice that were gone.") I stopped doing donoughts and drove back up the side of the wall with bumblebee behind me..  
"We've only been gone for an hour. I don't think they've noticed."

**Miko's P.O.V**

"That...was...AWESOME!" I cheered as the horror movie ended. Raf had a wide eyed expression on his face, and jack was just sitting there quietly. "I will never understand those human movies." Arcee shook her head and walked over to jack.  
"Ya and i'll never understand why miko likes them so much." Bulkhead walked over to me and smiled.  
"Because horror movies are the best 'bulk!" I exclaimed.  
"Hey were's bee and ravage?" raf piped up. I froze a little. The other's looked around the room.  
"I didn't see them go to there room's. Optimus do you know where bumblebee and ravage are?" Arcee asked optimus as he and ratchet walked in.  
"They are not here?" "No. did you see them go into their rooms?" Arcee asked. I tensed up and froze. I know i should of told them where bee and ravage went, but i am not one for tattle-tailing.  
"Their doors were open when we walked by and we didn't see or hear them in their." Ratchet explained. Now i was really nervous.  
"Miko are you ok?" Bulkhead asked me, causing everyone else to look at me.  
"Umm..ya ya i'm fine. why do you ask?" I said a little to fast.  
"Miko, do you know where they are?" Arcee asked me. That's when i broke.  
"Alright alright! They went racing." I heard arcee gasp.  
"Apparently bumblebee didn't learn his lesson from street racing when he went with jack." Arcee crossed her arms.  
Optimus let out a heavy sigh.  
"It looks like I will be needing to have a long talk with both of them when they come back." Optimus said in a stern voice as he looked at the entrance of the base.  
"Looks like you won't have to wait much longer." Bulkhead said as they heard the faint noise of two engine's. -  
Bumblebee's P.O.V ravage and i walked back into the base and into the main room. As we walked in everyone was looking at us, and i knew that they knew we went racing.  
("H-hey dad.") I said nervously to optimus who stood in front of us with his arm's crossed and a disappointed facial expression. My door wings dropped.  
'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

And that's chapter 5!

review?  
(If you do review this please no mean comments.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! And also sorry for not updating in a couple days! ^^'**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

My doorwings drooped. 'Great, this is just fragging great!' i thought to myself. I looked over at ravage who gave me an "I'm-sorry look."

"Bumblebee,is it true that you and ravage went street racing?" Optimus questioned. ("Um, well...ya know...yes.') I said that last word lowly and looked at the ground. Out of the corner of my optics i could see ravage fidgeting nervously.

Optimus sighed. "Bumblebee you know that street racing is not i would have thought you would have learned from the last time you went street racing." I felt my door-wings droop lower, if that was even possible.

"Um, optimus?" Ravage butted in. Optimus looked over at the femme who had kept quiet until now.

"I actually sorta convinced bumblebee to take me street racing." ravage confesseed.

"I see but bumblebee should have told you that street racing is against the rules here-"

'Bumblebee did tell me that but i didn't listen." Ravage interrupted once more. Optimus was silent for a few minutes until leting out a sigh and speaking.

"I appreciate your honesty, but this still can not go without some sort of punishment." Optimus said to the two young bots.

"So, you two will not be aloud to leave the base for two weeks unless there is a decepticon attack." Optimus sternly told the two.

I felt my doorwings perk up in anger,

("wh- Two weeks!? but..but what about raf?") I crossed my arms.

"Bulkhead will pick him up during your absence." my optics narrowed and i stormed off to my room. Once i reached my room i opened the door and literally slammed my door behind me. I was pretty sure the others could hear the slamming of my door.

("This is not fare! I can't be stuck inside the base for TWO WEEKS!') I beeped angrily to myself.

RAVAGE"S P.O.V

I walked down the hall after bumblebee. I heard his door slam shut. I couldn't help but feel guilty for getting bumblebee in trouble.

'what am i saying. It is my fault that bumblebee's in trouble. And he must hate me now!' i face palmed myself. I got to bumblebee's room and knocked on the door.

"Bumblebee?" Not waiting for bumblebee to open his door, I opened the door, which wasn't locked, and entered his room, closing the door behind me. Bumblebee was lying on his berth.

"hey bee. um, i just want to say i'm sorry." Bumblebee turned his helm to look at me and sat up. Bumblebee sighed. ("It's not your fault ravage. I shouldn't have said yes when you kept asking me to go street racing.")

"SEE! it is my fault." I waved my hands in front of bumblebee who was a little startled. Bumblebee sighed,

('Alright alright it is your fault!") Bumblebee smiled a bit.

"Hmm, i still don't believe you mean it but whatever." I sat, well more like jumped, on the both sat here for a couple of minutes.

"Suck's that we are stuck in the base for two week's.' i stared up at the ceiling.

("Not exactly.") I sat up on my elbows. bumblebee was looking forward.

"what do you mean 'bee?" I questioned,

("We could always sneak out for a drive.") My optics widened a little bit in shock.

"Dude we just got into trouble for sneaking out." I snorted and layed back down on the berth, my arms behind my helm. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders.

("were already grounded anyway') Bumblebee grumbled.

I sighed. I knew the only reason bumblebee was saying that was because he was angry at optimus for grounding him.

"Whatever. Lets just go asleep. And by the way, I'm sleeping in here again tonight." I moved onto my side.

("Alright.") I felt bumblebee lay down on the other side of the berth.

"Night 'bee."

("Night ravage.") And we both fell asleep.

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter 6! Ya i'm sorry for the crappy ending and that this chapter is short. But i promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also i will not be able to update as much because my vacation is over and i'm going to be back to school tomorrow. so ya.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! I was going to try and post this on Monday or Tuesday, but I had too much schoolwork and homework that i needed to get done so i didn't**

**get a chance to write. But i am hoping to have this chapter up by today or tomorrow. :)**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Optimu's P.O.V**

I walked into the main room. Everyone, except for the humans since they were in school right now, was in the main room just lounging around. Except for ravage and bumblebee.  
"Has anyone seen bumblebee and ravage?" bulkhead shook his helm no.  
"I don't think they got up yet." Arcee answered. I sighed. 'Bumblebee's probably just angry because he has to stay in the base for two weeks.' I thought to myself as I walked towards bumblebee's room. 'And ravage is probably just hanging out with bumblebee, since she is also not aloud to leave the base either. I got to bumblebee's door. I knocked twice on the door. No answer. "Bumblebee?" I called. Still nothing. I tried the door and found that it was opened. I opened it and saw that the lights were turned off. I felt along the wall for the light switch and found it and switched it up and the lights turned on. Bumblebee was asleep on his berth. And ravage was asleep next to him. "Bumblebee." I walked over to him and shook him gently to try and wake him up. It worked. Bumblebee opened his optics slowly. Once his optics were fully opened he looked up at me. But once he saw me he turned his helm to the other side on the pillow. I sighed.  
"Bumblebee i know your angry at me but you need to get up. And so does ravage." I noticed that the young femme hadn't woken up yet, even with my talking.  
("What's the point in getting up if were going to be stuck in the base?") Bumblebee grumbled.  
"Well, bumblebee i wouldn't have had to ground you if you hadn't gone street racing." I heard bumblebee give a little groan/sigh but i ignored it.  
"Now come on and get up. I'm pretty sure ratchet might need some help around base." I said before i walked out of the youngling's room.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

I groaned as i sat up.  
"Is he gone?" Ravage murmured with her optics still closed.  
("You were awake the whole time?") Ravage jumped off the berth and stretched her arms and legs.  
"Yup." I groaned.  
("I don't want to get up.") I layed back down on the berth.  
"come on bee! We can go play video games?" ravage tried to get me off the berth.  
("What kind of video games?") I asked.  
"I don't know. Whatever games you got. and if you don't like any of those games, then we'll find one on the human internet using one of those giant computers that ratchet doesn't used." I sat up ("hmmm...alright fine i'll get up. But i get to pick the game.") I stood up and stretched my arms.  
"Yes! Lets go!" And ravage ran out of the room. I sighed and followed her. For some reason i felt like this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**And finish. I am sorry that i hadn't been able to post a new chapter in a while. All of this homework/ schoolwork i got/had has kept me really busy and i**

**haven't been able to do anything like draw or write. But today i have some free time since i already did my homework that is due tomorrow. And i'll be able**

**to write more over the weekend! Also sorry that this chapter is short. I was going to make it long, but i decided that chapter 8 is going to be long. And in the next chapter ravage and**

**bumblebee play slender! X)**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Ravage's P.O.V**

I ran into the main room. Arcee, Bulkhead, and smokescreen weren't there. 'They must be on patrol or something.' I thought. I walked over to where they kept all the video games. The games were stacked up in a pile. i picked up the pile and walked over to bumblebee.  
"Here." I pushed the pile of games into his servo's. "look for a game you want to play." Bumblebee looked through the pile, handing me the games that he didn't want to play. After a minute or two of looking through the games, I had the whole pile in my servos.  
"Um,bumblebee?"  
("Yes?")  
"This is the whole pile."  
("I know.") I sighed and dropped the pile of games on the floor. "Alright then. To the computer!" We ran to the empty computer/ monitor that was rarely ever used. I turned on the computer and clicked on the internet icon.  
"Alright what game should we play on here?" ("Hmmmm...I don't know.")  
"hmm..then how about we try this." I typed in "List of games you should play on the internet" in the search bar. I clicked on the first website.  
"Let's see...this list says that the number one game played on the internet is called 'Slender'."  
("Lets play that.") "Alright." Next to the game name there was a link to the website. Once at the website we downloaded the game. After a couple of minutes the game was finally done downloading.  
"Alright so here's what we have to do." I read off of the game homepage. "We have to walk through the woods and try to collect all 8 pages. sound's easy enough." I clicked on the start button.  
("Well this is a creepy forest.") The only thing we could tell about our character was that it had a flashlight.  
("Look a fence. maybe we can climb it.") We walked into the fence, pressing buttons to see if we could jump or climb. we couldn't.  
"Well we can't do that." We walked through the woods, trying to find the first page. the game doesn't seem all that scary.  
("Theres a giant...tree..fat metal pole thing over there. go over there.")  
"Thats what i'm doing. Ooh a page!"  
("Yes! 7 more to go. this is to easy.") I picked up the page. but then the sound changed.  
("what was that? did something happen?")  
"I don't think anything happened."  
("What if we die?")  
"Well then, i dont know. lets just find the next page." We continued walking. this music was starting to become a little bit more creepy. ("Hey. whats that over there?") "I think it's a car. no its a truck. and a house"  
("Is there a page on the truck?")  
"I think ...not." I checked all around the truck and there was nothing.  
("Go inside the house. see if there's one in there.") I tried going in the house but i couldn't.  
"I don't think we can go in the house...ANOTHER PAGE!" There was another page on the back of the house.  
("Wait wait! what does it say?") Bumblebee stopped me before i could pick it up.  
"It has writing on it?"  
("No ravage. we just have to collect 8 random blank pages.") Bumblebee beeped sarcastically.  
"Well then. It say's, 'Can't run'. Well obviously we can't." I grabbed the page.  
("Alright. two pages. were doing good!") We continued walking in the dark forest. 'Primus i wish we could run in this game.' Then all of a sudden static appeared on the screen. I moved the character around and the static stoped.  
("..what was that?") "I don't know." I turned the person around only to see some type of white and black creature. ("Oh my primus what is that! Don't stare at it!") Bumblebee yelled as static started to appear again. I turned the character around and walked the opposite way.  
("Are we being stalked or something!?")  
"Were being stalked by the slender!"  
("Why can't we run in this game? This person walks so slow!") Bumblebee whined.  
"Shush!"  
("...Look a giant tree! see if there's a page on it.") There was a page. I read the page.  
"Follows. So he is a stalker after all." I picked up the page. The music got even creepier.  
("Alright. three pages now! were doing fi- OH MY PRIMUS HE'S BEHIND US TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!") Bumblebee flipped out and almost fell out of his chair. I laughed and walked forward. I turned around and he was still behind us.  
("WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP TURNING AROUND!")  
"But i want to see what he looks like!" I laughed as bumblebee continued to flip out and scream.  
("HE'S TRYING TO KILL US WHY DO YOU WANT TO LOOK AT HIM?") bumblebee was trying to move the character away from the slender.  
"But i want see-OH MY PRIMUS!" He was right behind us. Bumblebee had his servo's over his optics.  
"Ok, lets not turn around anymore."  
("Ya think?!") bumblebee moved his servo's away from his face. We continued walking. It was taking forever to walk! "Look tunnels. there's probably a page in there."  
("Nooo. I don't want to go in the tunnels he's going to be there!") "Bee come one. we have to go in there."  
(" no we don't.")  
"Yes we do."  
("noo!")  
"too late were already in here!" The tunnel wasn't that long.  
("uhhh i don't think there's a page in here.")  
"...Found it!"  
("Always watching, no eyes. Geez, thats reassuring.") '4/8'.  
"Alright! Were half way through!" and we continued walking on until we came to a an even bigger house.  
("NO NO NO! We are NOT going in there!") Bumblebee tried to grab the mouse and make us walk in the other direction.  
"BUMBLEBEE WE HAVE TO GO IN THERE! WE NEED THE PAGE!"  
("NO WE DON'T! IT'S WORTH NOTHING!") I managed to get the mouse and i walked right into the building, much to bumblebee's displeasure.  
("I hate you so much right now!") Bumblebee covered his optics. "It's not going to be that bad." I walked down the halls and into the rooms that for some reason had chairs in the corners. Bumblebee moved his servo's away from his optics again.  
("ok. i guess there isn't anything scary happening in her- AHHHHHHH!") As i was walking into one of the rooms, the slender was right in the entrance and i walked into him. The screen became all static and the slender's face appeared on the screen. Bumblebee literally jumped out of the chair screaming and ran. My optics were wide in fear and i was speechless.  
"Bumblebee where are you...going?" I heard arcee ask bumblebee as he ran by her, and into his room, slamming his door.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me.  
"What did you guys do? Smokescreen asked.  
"..we p-played a game. where we were being stalked..by a man in a suit, with an egg for a head." Smokescreen didn't know how to respond to that.  
"...ok...then. That sounds like an interesting game." I nodded my helm.  
"Oh, it's quite interesting alright.

* * *

**And there! finish with chapter 8! So ya i finally get to upload this! i was going to upload it yesterday but i never got the chance to.**  
**So ya, bumblebee won't be sleeping for a while. and smokescreen, well he's just confused.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Ravage's P.O.V**

I walked down to bumblebee's room. It had been an hour since we played the slender game and bumblebee ran into his room. He hasn't came out since then. I stopped in front of bumblebee's door and tried to open it. To my surprise, it was locked. I knocked on the door. "Bumblebee?" Nothing.  
"Bee? It's me ravage." I heard the door unlock. Bumblebee opened the door. "Bumblebee what have you been-" I was cut off as bumblebee grabbed me and pulled me into the room, closing the door behind.  
("Ravage i have a plan!")  
"A plan?"  
("Yes a plan.")  
"What kind of plan?"  
("A plan to catch slender.") I was silent for a minute and stared at bumblebee like he had gone mad.  
"You do know that slender isn't real, right?"  
("or is he. See i have been on the computer for the last hour looking up slender sightings.") Bumblebee motioned to the cybertronian sized computer that was on his desk. ("Oh and his full name is slender-man.") Bumblebee sat down on the cybertronian chair and pulled up the search results. I walked over to him.  
"Wait you had a computer in here the whole time?"  
("Yup.")  
"So why didn't we use this computer to play slender?"  
("Because the other computer has a bigger screen. See look.") Bumblebee pointed to an article about a slender-man sighting. "Ok so there is a possibility that slender-man could be real." I said after i finished reading the possibly true article.  
("Yes and,") Bumblebee pulled up another webpage ("The most common sightings in america for slender-man is in New Hampshire, and Mississippi. And America and Canada have the most slender-man sightings reported.") Bumblebee stated. "Ok, so what are we going to do."  
("Well, i have decided that we are going to Canada to find slender-man.")  
"Why Canada? Can't we just go to..New Hampshire? Or Mississippi?" ("If we do that then the coordinates will be saved in the ground bridge controls and they would be able to find us once they notice were gone. And plus driving to Canada isn't that far away from Nevada anyway.") Bumblebee shrugged.  
"..Alright, i'm in!" Bumblebee jumped up.  
("Great! Now all we have to do is gather up some supplies that we will need. Oh and we are leaving tomorrow at 3:00 A.M.")  
"That early."  
("Well we have to try and get there by noon.")  
"Why?"  
("Because slender-man would be sleeping during the day so we can set up our trap.")  
"How do you know he sleeps during the day?"  
("Because he follows you around at night.")  
"How do you know he doesn't have, insomnia or something?hmmmmm?" ("..Ok now your just doing this to annoy me.") I gave a toothy grin.  
"You know me too well my friend."  
("Alright here's a list of stuff we'll need to bring.") Bumblebee handed me a list. I read it over.  
"Do we even have all of this stuff here?"  
("Yes. But most of the stuff is in ratchets med-bay, so we have to sneak in there to get it.")  
"Alright. But we should get the more easier stuff to obtain first."  
("Agreed. Alright lets go!") Bumblebee ran out of the door. I ran after him. First stop, the energon vault. We grabbed a couple of energon cubes and put them into sub-space. Next thing on our list, a net. We found that in one of the storage closet, along with some spray paint, which was also on the list. And the last items on the list, was a small blade, and a blaster that will shoot the net. But both items were located in ratchets med-bay. And ratchet rarely ever leaves the med-bay.  
"How are we suppose to get ratchet away from the med-bay?" I whispered. We were both hiding behind a couple of crates, watching ratchet work.  
("Hmm...I got it! You go into the hall way and make a distraction. And while ratchet goes to check out the noise, i'll sneak into the med-bay and grab what we need.") I nodded my helm and walked into the hall way. there were some crates stacked against the wall. I kicked them down and threw them at the wall. Then i started breaking some and throwing the piece's around.  
"What in the all-spark..?" Ratchet muttered as he heard the noise from the hallway. Abandoning what he was working on, the medic walked into the hall way. Bumblebee ran into the med-bay as quickly and quietly as he could. He grabbed the small blade and blaster. "Ravage!? what are you doing?!" I stopped throwing stuff when i heard ratchet.  
"Oh hey ratchet. I was just testing out these crates."  
"By breaking them?!"  
"...Yup." Ratchet face palmed. I saw bumblebee behind ratchet holding up the items and then running in the other direction.  
"Oh well, would you look at the time. I got to go." I ran past ratchet who looked at me weirdly. I caught up to bumblebee who was standing in front of his door.  
("Alright, were all set to go!")  
"Go where?" I turned around to see smokescreen standing behind us.  
"Scrape" I muttered.

* * *

**And that's chapter 9!**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Ok so the reason why i haven't gotten around to posting this is because 1) i sorta got a writers block while writing this, 2)i have been also writing another story on paper, and 3) I have had a lot of school work in the past week.**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Smokescreen's P.O.V**

"Go where?" I asked.  
("ummmm...")  
"We're going to...the..uh...Storage room's...to...get...some stuff." I could tell she was lying.  
"Really?" I raised an optic ridge.  
:Should we tell him 'bee?: Ravage spoke to bumblebee over the .  
:If we tell him he might tell optimus. then we'd really be in trouble:  
"Come on guys you can tell me where your really going." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. Ravage glared at me for a minute.  
"How do we know we can trust you? Hmmm?" "Because you can." Ravage looked at bumblebee. Bumblebee was looking at the floor. He looked like he was thinking.  
"come one bee. You can trust me." I smirked.  
("...fiiinnee. We'll tell you. But you better NOT tell optimus!") "My lips are sealed." Bumblebee looked at ravage and motioned for her to tell me.  
"Really 'bee? Fine. Were going slender hunting."  
"Thats it?"  
"In Canada." I was silent for a minute.  
"..wait, aren't you two grounded at base?"  
("...maybe...") we stared at eachother for a few minutes.  
"Alright."  
"Alright what?"  
"Alright i'll go with you guys." ("Woah woah woah.") Bumblebee stepped forward.  
("We didn't exactly say you could come with us.") Bumblebee crossed his arms.  
"Well, if you guys don't want me to tell optimus about you two going to canada, then you'll let me go with you." I smirked and crossed my arms.  
("You tricked us!")  
"Yup." I leaned against the wall. Bumblebee sighed.  
("Fiiiinnneeee!") Bumblebee threw his arms in the air. ("You can come with us!") "Yes!" I jumped up in excitment. Ravage and bumblebee stared at me.  
"What? I need to have some fun to." I smirked. Ravage rolled her optics and bumblebee gave me a 'are you serious' look.

* * *

**And there's chapter 10! I AM REALLY SORRY IT"S SO SHORT! . I have been really busy lately and i got sorta a writers block while writing this.**  
**so ya, but anyway in the next chapter they make there journey to canada. and there going to Newfoundland! And chapter 11 will be longer.**

**Review?No mean comments please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! I apologize for not posting this sooner! I have had so much school work and test's and quizzes, i had barely any time to write this. so anyway here's chapter 11! enjoy~**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Ravage's P.O.V**

It was 1:04 A.M. Me, bumblebee, and smokescreen are suppose to leave at 3:00, so in about two hours. I sat up on the berth that i was sharing with

bumblebee. I still didn't like to sleep alone, and we haven't put another berth in 'bee's room yet. i sat up and stretched my arms, yawning at the same time. i

looked around the room for a moment. i still felt tired and i was trying to wake up. after a few minutes, i looked at bumblebee. He was still sleeping. I

nudged him in the arm.  
"'Bee." Bumblebee didn't move.  
"Bee!" He still didn't move.  
"BEE!" Still nothing. "How the hell can you still be sleeping?" I asked myself as i got off the berth. I walked over to bumblebee's desk and grabbed a pair

of headphones. I walked back over to bumblebee and placed the headphones on bee's helm. I grabbed to end of the headphones and plugged them into

bee's phone.(Yes i gave them cellphones :p). I turned on his phone and went to the music section. I scrolled through it until i found some dub-step songs. I

looked for the one with the biggest drop. I found it. i pressed play and put the phone down. "3...2...1" Bumblebee jumped out of his berth as the drop hit. He threw the headphones on the ground and placed his servos on the side of helm. "Morning 'bee."  
("Can't you wake me up like a normal bot?") Bumblebee groaned as he got off the berth and stretched.  
"Come one bee, you know i am not normal."  
("That's the truth.") Bumblebee grinned. I laughed.  
("What time is it?")  
"It's..1:13 A.M." ("Well we better get ready to go to Newfoundland in Canada. Oh and were taking the ground-bridge.")  
"I thought we were going to drive?"  
("Well, driving would be a little problem since Newfoundland is an island, so anyway, we already have everything packed, so now all we have to

do is wake up smokescreen.") Bumblebee walked over to the door.  
"Right." I walked over to bee but then i ran back to the berth and grabbed the phone and headphones. Bumblebee looked at me.  
"What? We may need these." Bumblebee rolled his optics and walked into the hall way. we walked over to smokescreen's door. We couldn't knock, as it

might wake up the others, so we just walked right in. Smokescreen was asleep on his berth, curled up in a ball.  
"Awwww!" Ravage took a picture of smokescreen, who woke up at the sound of the flash.  
"What? why are you guys in here?" smokescreen asked sleepily.  
("Dude remember? We are going to Canada!") Bumblebee reminded smokescreen.  
"Oh yeah." Smokescreen got off the berth and stretched his arms. "What are we waiting for lets go!"  
("Shhhhh! do you want to wake every up!") Bumblebee half whispered half yelled.  
"Sorry!" Smokescreen whispered. All three of us walked to the main room quietly, careful not to wake anyone. No one, not even ratchet was up yet so the

main room was empty. Bumblebee went over to the ground bridge and typed in the coordinates. ("Ravage grab the ground-bridge remote.") I grabbed the ground-bridge remote and put it into sub-space. Bumblebee pulled down the ground-bridge lever

and the swirling green portal appeared. Smokescreen went through first, then me, and then bumblebee. Once we were all through, the ground-bridge

closed behind us. We were in a forest. It was creepy because the forest looked almost exactly like the forest in slender. "This place is creepy." Smokescreen looked around.  
("Don't worry. The sun will come out soon.") Bumblebee started walking around. ("And once the sun is up, we can set the traps.") Bumblebee sat down on the ground. I sat down too, and so did smokescreen. we sat in a circle.  
"So, are we just going to sit here and wait until the sun come's up?" Smokescreen complained.  
("Yup. But i have some things that we can do to pass the time.") *******************************************************************************************************  
6:24 A.M.

It was around 6:30 now. The sun was up. we took out all the stuff that was in the bag and placed the items on the ground. The energon, the net, the spray

paint, the small blade, and the blaster that was for the net. We went a little bit deeper in the woods to set up the net and spray paint. As we went deeper, the

forest was starting to look more and more like the forest in slender. We even came across a giant half tubed tunnel, and some trucks. One of those trucks

was near a small house. We put the blaster that would shoot the net up in a tree. We used the spray paint to make the mark where the net would go when

it would be fired. We also set up some trigger sensors for the blaster, so when someone stayed still on the marking for about 5 seconds, it would go off.

After that we went back to the spot we were originally at, which we declared as our campsite. When me and bumblebee got back, smokescreen was trying

to create a human fire. He was failing miserably.  
"I can't get this fire to light!" Smokescreen growled in anger and frustration.  
"I think i'll be able to make the fire." i walked over.  
"Oh really now?" "really." I transformed my arms into my flamethrowers, catching smokescreen off guard. I set the flame down to a low setting, since i always kept it at the

highest setting possible. I pointed the end of the flamethrower at the pile of dead sticks. I slowly set the sticks on fire, watching as the sticks turned a light

shade of black as they burned. I always liked watching things burn. It was comforting to me.  
"..You didn't tell me that you had flamethrowers." Smokescreen huffed. I smirked.  
"Well now you know." Smokescreen crossed his arms and turned away. We sat around the fire, telling story's and doing other stuff while we waited until it

got dark out.  
"...So your a pyromaniac?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Yup."  
"Ok one, is that why you have built in flamethrowers?"  
"Well, yes."  
"And two, have you ever set 'bee on fire?"  
"Haha yup. But not intentionally."  
("Riiiggghhhtt.") Bumblebee beeped sarcastically.  
"Hey come one. Spit-fire has set you on fire more times than i have!" I laughed.  
("Ya but he learned from you!") bumblebee laughed. Smokescreen looked at us weirdly.  
"Um...who's spit-fire?"  
"Oh spit-fire was my pet back on cybertron."  
("Ya, your demonic pet.") I rolled my optics.  
"Ok then...sounds interesting." I laughed. After an hour had gone by, it was completely dark out, well except for our camp-fire. Bumblebee jumped up.  
("Alright guys, it's time to go slender hunting!") Bumblebee beeped excitedly.  
"So how are we going to do this?" Smokescreen asked.  
("Well, smokescreen you are going to be the bait for slenderman and lead his to the marker. Once there make sure you move out of the way quickly so you

don't get trapped in the net with him. But if me and ravage find him first, then we'll lure him to the marker instead.") Smokescreen and I nodded our helms

in acknowledgement.  
("But, the first one to spot slenderman, calls the rest of us. Got it?") We nodded our helms again.

**Smokescreen's P.O.V**

I walked through the woods. I haven't played this 'slender' game, but what ravage had told me about it, it sounded pretty scary. I kept walking through the

woods until i cam to a clearing. There was a big tree in the middle. There was something on the tree. It looked like a piece of paper. I walked closer to the

tree. It was a piece of paper! But why was it out here? I took the paper off the tree and read it.  
"'No eyes'. What does that mean?" I then heard a noise right behind me. My optics widened. I turned around only to see a tall, skinny figure with no face and dark but, fancy clothing standing there. I screamed. It was the slenderman.

* * *

**And that's chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review?No mean comments please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! sorry for not updating in a while.~**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Smokescreens P.O.V**

I screamed and ran from the figure that was in front of me. I kept running until i came to a half pipe looking thing. I ran inside of it and pressed my back against the wall. My optics were wide in fear. I tried to Com. 'bee and ravage, but all i got was static on the other end. 'scrap.'

I looked at both ends of the tunnel, to see if that slenderman was there. He wasn't there. I let out a small sigh of relief and looked around the tunnel. Then something on the wall caught my optics.

It was another paper, except this one said 'Always watching'. "Well this is not comforting at all." I murmured I picked up the paper and put it into sub-space with the other one.

I started walking out of the tunnel. I had to go find 'bee and ravage. I stopped walking. Scrap. I didn't even know where they are, or where i am. "Guess i'll just have to hope for the best." And i continued on walking ,hoping i would find them and not run into the slenderman.

**Ravage's P.O.V**

Bumblebee and I walked through the forest. Smokescreen hadn't commed us yet, so that meant he hadn't found slenderman. then again it has only been, what, five, ten minutes? We kept walking until bee stopped.

("Hey whats this?") There was a small house with a truck next to it in front of us. We walked over to the house and tried to open the door. It was locked. We walked around the house to see if there was another way into the house. We found nothing except for...a piece of paper? I took the paper off the wall and read it.

"Can't run." Bumblebee and I looked at the paper with confused optics. Then we heard a small static noise. Are optics widened. "Bee?"  
("Ya?")  
"You don't think..." We both looked at each other before slowly turning around. And sure enough, slenderman was standing about two feet away from both stared at slenderman for about a minute before Bumblebee screamed.

("HOLY PRIMUS ITS SLENDERMAN!") Bee took off running.  
"HEY WHY ARE LEAVING ME HERE ALONE WITH HIM!?" I ran after bee yelling.  
We both just kept running, not daring to look behind us. After we felt like we've ran enough and were away from slenderman, we stopped running.  
"Alright..bee...so...he is...real." I said trying to catch my breath,  
("I told you...he was...real") Bee said in between breathes.  
"So what do we do now?" I asked bee.  
("Well, we could try to lure slenderman into the trap, or we can call smokescreen and leave.") I thought about the two options.  
"Ya i think we should leave."  
("Alright.") One of 'bee's servo's moved to the side of his helm to com. smokescreen.  
("Smokescreen?...Smokescreen are you there?...") There was nothing but static.  
("..That's weird..") "What?"  
("All i got was static.")  
"..Do you think slenderman got to him?"  
("He could've")  
"Well we got to go find him so we can get out of here." Bumblebee nodded his helm and we started walking off into the forest, hoping to find smokescreen so we could leave.

Smokescreen's p.o.v

I walked through the woods, looking for 'bee and ravage. I tried to com. them earlier, but all i got was static on the other end. I took the paper i just found out of my sub-space and held it in my servo. I looked at it again. 'Always watching'.

If this paper was referring to the slenderman,it didn't make much sense since the slenderman didn't have any eyes. or a face. Unless he could see without eyes, which would be just weird. I continued to walk, until i heard some rustling.

I looked over to my left and saw a bunch of bushes moving. I walked toward the bushes a little, my blaster still out and pointed toward the bush. I was only about 2 feet away from the bush when something jumped out from it. Startled, i gave a little scream and fell backwards onto my back.

"'Bee you made him fall!" Ravage said to bee who was standing over me.  
("Whoops. Sorry smokey didn't know it was you. I thought you were slenderman.") Bumblebee beeped as he helped me up.

"That's alright. So you guys ran into the slenderman too?" "Yup." ravage answered. I then noticed the paper in her servo.  
"You guys found some papers too?" Ravage looked down at her servo.  
"Oh ya we found this on the back of a house. why did you find any?" I nodded my helm and showed her the papers.  
"I found two."  
("Wait you found some papers too?") Bumblebee asked only now choosing to listen to the conversation.  
"Yeah." I showed him the papers.  
("Hmm..This seems all to familiar..") Bumblebee though out loud.  
"Wait...didn't we have to find pages in the slenderman game?" Ravage asked.  
("That's why this is familiar! This is just like the slenderman game!") Bumblebee said in realization.  
"So, were in the game?" I asked, a little confused.  
("No,well yes..No and yes. we're in a real life version of the game.") Bumblebee explained.  
"So if this is like the real game, then we have to collect all 8 pages to leave?" Ravage asked.  
("I think so. But i don't know if we get to leave after we get all 8 pages.")  
"What do you mean you don't know if we'll leave?" I asked.  
("Well we never really collected all 8 of the pages in the game, so we don't know what's going to happen.") Bumblebee explained.

"Oh, wait can't we just ground bridge out of here?" i asked.  
("Ya, that's actually what we were going to do once we found you.") Bumblebee turned to ravage.  
("You got the ground-bridge remote?")  
"Yes...wait." Ravage reached into her sub-space, only to find that the ground-bridge remote wasn't there.  
"Ok, small problem."  
("You lost the remote, didn't you?")  
"I didn't loose it! I haven't even touched it since we've been here!" Ravage said with her arms up in defense.  
("Well then were can it be?") Bumblebee asked just as a rustling noise was heard behind him. We all turned around to see the bushes behind us rustling slightly, and a paper on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up. I read it aloud.

_ If you want to leave, then you have to complete the game. Find all 8 pages, and bring them to the bigger house where the tanks are. There, if you have all 8 pages, i will give you your remote and you may leave. If you try to trick me,_  
_then you will pay. This is like the real game, so i will be watching and following you._

"See i told you i didn't loose it! Slenderman stole it from me!" Ravage yelled and crossed her arms, proving to 'bee that she didn't loose the remote.  
("How did he manage to do that?") Bumblebee asked. Ravage shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know. He's slenderman." "So i guess that ruins are chances of leaving." I sighed. Ravage took the papers out of my servo.  
"Well we have three papers already, so we almost have half the papers we need." "Well that's a start." ("Ya, well we better hurry up and find the papers if we want to leave.") Bumblebee beeped as we all headed off into the forest, keeping a look out for anymore papers and slenderman.

* * *

**And done! Holy primus i haven't updated this story in about two months! DX i'm sorry guys for not updating in a while! But after i wrote chapter 11 i got ****a writers block for this story and i didn't know what to write for this chapter. **

**But now i got my muse back for this story and i know what i'm going to ****write for the next few chapters! Also i feel like towards the end of this chapter i didn't do such a good job, but whatever.**

**Also i have some other story ideas, but i'm contemplating on whether or not i should write them and post them. **

**But anyway sorry for the wait and i hope ****you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review?No mean comments please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's chapter 13! Wow I have not updated this in a while! I'm sorry I haven't! But I have been pretty occupied with other things and I just kind of forgot about this story. ^^' But here's the next chapter so, enjoy!**

**Talking~ Com. link- :...:**  
**thoughts- '...'**  
**regular speech- "..."**  
**Bumblebee- ("...")**

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

The three of them walked through the woods, looking for the remaining five pages so they could go home. As they were walking and looking around, bumblebee was thinking back to when he and ravage had played the slenderman game. They had gotten at least half of the pages, and 'bee was trying to remember where they had found the pages. If this was a real life version of the game, then surely the pages would be in the same spots. Right?

("Hey, ravage?") Bumblebee asked. "What?" Ravage replied, still looking forward and walking.  
("When we played the slenderman game, we found four pages. Where did we find them?") 'Bee asked. Ravage paused for a minute, thinking back to the game and trying to remember where they had found the pages.  
"Um, well, we did find one page behind the small house with the truck, another on a big tree, one in the tunnel, and another on a giant cylinder shaped pipe thing." Ravage said.  
"We already have three of the pages from the small house, the big tree, and the tunnel. So we should try looking for the cylinder pipe that your talking about." Smokescreen said.  
"Yeah. How hard can it be to find a giant cylinder?" Ravage said.

Apparently it was a lot harder than they thought. They have been walking around for a good ten minutes and they haven't spotted the giant cylinder, or any other place that could have a page.  
"Um, guys? What's that?" Smokescreen asked as he stopped walking. In front of them was an area with what looked to be six small pillars.  
"I don't know, but it looks like a place where a page could be." Ravage said as they walked towards the pillars. They each checked one pillar at a time, looking to see if there was a page attached to one.  
("Found it!") Bumblebee called out as he pulled a piece a paper off of one of the pillars.  
"What does it say?" Ravage asked as she and smokescreen walked over to bumblebee.

("It has a picture of slenderman and it say's no a bunch of time's on both side's of him.") Bumblebee explained as he showed the two the paper.  
"Well, this is, creepy." Smokescreen said as he took the paper and handed it to Ravage so she could put it in her sub-space along with the others.  
"Yeah it is. But now we have four pages which is half the pages we need." Ravage said.  
("Yup. We're making progress!") Bumblebee said as they started walking again. Unbeknownst to them, slenderman was standing behind them a few feet away. He stared at their leaving forms for a moment, before disappearing into the shadow's, and no doubt following them.

...

They had found three more found the pages on a truck, the giant cylinder that they finally found, and one on the many tanks that were in front of a large house. The three of them were standing in front of the large house, the entrance right in front of them. They had a feeling that a page was in there, but none of them wanted to go in there.

("Do we have to go in there?") Bumblebee whined. The others nodded their helms.  
"Yup. Unless you don't want to go home." Ravage said. ("Are you even sure a page is in there?") Bumblebee asked. Ravage shrugged. "I don't know if there is one in there or not. But it looks like a place where one could be." Ravage explained.

("..So who's going in first?") Bumblebee asked. Ravage shrugged an 'I don't know'.  
"How about all three of us go in at the same time?" Smokescreen suggested.  
"Alright." Ravage said they started walking toward the building. Except for 'Bee, who wasn't following them and hoping they wouldn't notice. But they did. Ravage noticed that 'Bee wasn't with them and turned around to find the yellow and black mech still in the same spot as before. He waved nervously at them as Ravage and Smokescreen glared at him and started walking towards 'Bee, who was backing up a little.

("I don't want to go in there! He's going to be there!") Bumblebee yelled as Ravage and Smokescreen were dragging him towards the building.  
("Why can't I stay out here?") Bumblebee asked as they got to the entrance.  
"Well 'Bee, if you stay out here alone, then it would make it easier for slenderman to get you." Ravage explained. Bumblebee stopped struggling against their hold for a moment to think about that. After a few moments the yellow and black mech sighed.  
("Alright fine. I'll go in with you guys. But if we get killed, i'm blaming both of you!") Bumblebee said with narrowed optics. Ravage and Smokescreen just shrugged and said 'Works for me'.

The three of them walked into the building. It was dark, but not that dark as they could still see a little. There were hallways in the building that looked like they could lead to rooms.  
"Okay, Smokescreen you check down that hallway, 'Bee you check that one, and i'll check this one." Ravage said, pointing to each hallway they were going to check. The two mechs nodded their helms and walked down the hallway they were assigned to.

Ravage walked down her hallway, which was straight ahead. At the end of it, it took a turn to the left, and then another turn to the right and you could see an entrance on the side wall. Ravage walked up to the entrance, a little cautious about entering it, having a feeling that something was on the other side. The blue and yellow femme slowly looked over the side of the door frame, expecting to be met with something, but wasn't. The room was empty, except for a chair in the corner which slightly confused Ravage.  
Ravage sighed before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

Bumblebee walked down his hallway, which was the one on the left. The yellow and black mech was shaking, terrified that he would run into the slenderman. At the end of 'bee's hallway, it took a turn to the right, and down that hallway there was an entrance on the side of the wall. Bumblebee stood in front of the entrance, hesitant about going in. He had a bad feeling about it. Taking a deep breath, and closing his optics tightly, Bumblebee walked in and looked to the side. He slowly opened his optics and was surprised to find nothing there. There was no page, or slenderman. Just a chair in the corner. Bumblebee sighed in relief and turned around to leave the room as fast as possible.

Smokescreen walked down his hall, which was to the right. At the end it took a turn to the left, and like the other halls, there was an entrance to a room on the side of the wall. Smokescreen wasn't that scared of the slenderman, but he felt a little nervous about entering the room. Something felt, off about it. Slowly, smokescreen walked into the room. To his relief, slenderman wasn't in there. Smokescreen looked around the room and smiled when he looked at the wall in front of him. There was a page in front of him. Quickly Smokescreen grabbed the page and ran out of the room and down the hall.

As he was running down the hall he ran into Ravage and Bumblebee.  
"Guys I found it! The last page!" Smokescreen exclaimed happily.  
("Oh thank primus! Now we can leave.") Bumblebee said as the three of them left the building.  
"Where are we suppose to give him the pages again?" Smokescreen asked Ravage, who was taking out all of the pages from her subspace. She looked through the pile, looking for the note that slenderman had sent them. "Found it!" Ravage said as she found the note and scanned it over, looking for the part where slenderman said they had to give him the papers.

"It says we have to give them to him at the big house with the..tanks." Ravage said, realizing that they were already at the big house with the tanks.  
"Wait, were already here though." Smokescreen said, also realizing they were also at the place. "Well now we don't have to find the place." Smokescreen joked a little.  
("Yeah. But one question. If this is the place, then where is slenderman?") Bumblebee asked. Before anyone could answer, an unfamiliar voice answered for them.  
"Behind you." The three of them jumped a little but turned around. Slenderman was standing there in front of the entrance of the building.

Bumblebee yelped and jumped behind Smokescreen, still afraid of the slenderman.  
"Um...we got all of the pages." Ravage said as she held up the pages to show him. The slenderman didn't move, but instead a black tentacle came out of his back and made it's way over to Ravage. The tentacle stopped in front of her and the end of it expanded so it looked like a type of hand. Ravage placed the papers on the tentacle, which wrapped itself around them, careful not to bend them to much.

The tentacle retreated back to the slenderman and it stopped in front of his faceless...face. The slenderman looked at the pages, counting them with another tentacle.

"Well it seems you have collected all of the pages. Congratulations." Slenderman said before pausing. "Timmy!" He called.  
("Timmy?") Bumblebee asked, confused, as he poke his helm out over Smokescreen's shoulder. A few minutes later a little boy walked out of the house.  
"What the..." Smokescreen said, staring at the child with a shocked expression like everyone else. The child didn't look like a normal human child. No. He looked exactly like the slenderman, except smaller and wasn't wearing a suit. Slenderman knelt down in front of the boy and took the papers from the tentacle. He handed them to the small boy.

"Here you go son." Slenderman said as he handed the pages to his son.  
"Yay! Thank you for finding them for me daddy!" The boy hugged slenderman who chuckled and patted his head.

("Slenderman has a son?!") Bumblebee exclaimed, very confused. "Uh huh. Apparently." Ravage said, still looking at the two slender's with shock.  
"..What...the fuck." That was the only thing Smokescreen could manage to say right now.

Slenderman stood up and looked over at the three cybertronians, noticing their shocked expressions.  
"Oh this is my son Timmy. He likes to put up his drawings all over the forest for people to see. But people keep taking them and when I try to get them back from them, they run away." Slenderman said, shaking his head. "So that's why I stole your remote and had you collect the drawings for me, since I can never seem to get them back." Slenderman explained.

They still just stared at slenderman with shocked expressions, not saying anything. Except for Smokescreen who could only say: 'What fuck.'  
After a few minutes of silence slenderman took out the ground bridge remote with one of his tentacles and handed it to Ravage. "Well here is your remote back." Slenderman said as Ravage took it. "Now come on Timmy. Lets go home." Slenderman said as he and his son walked into the big house.

The three just stood there, staring at the entrance.  
("...What..the hell just happened?") Bumblebee asked, breaking the silence.  
"Well, apparently slenderman isn't as bad as he seems, he has a son, and those pages are actually pictures his son draws." Smokescreen said.  
"Yeah. Well we now have the ground bridge remote back so we can finally go home!" Ravage said as she typed in the coordinates of the base before pressing a button that opened up a ground bridge.

"About time." Smokescreen said as the three of them walked through the swirling green portal.  
("Yup and...oh frag.") Bumblebee said as they left the portal. They were in the base, and waiting for them was Ratchet and Optimus.

Optimus stood in front of them with his arms crossed and his optics narrowed. Ratchet stood to the side of the prime with an unamused facial expression and a wrench in his servo.

They had been so focused on getting back home that they didn't even think about the others being there when they came back. Bumblebee's doorwings drooped. They were in big trouble now.

* * *

**And done! Again i'm sorry for not updating this in a while! I had been more focused on other things and kind of forgot about this story for a while. ^^' So, yeah. Again sorry, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


End file.
